Stories from the Bunker
by FioJen
Summary: A bunch of texts about various situations in the headquarter. Normally involving the Brothers, HumanCas and Kevin. Please notice, that it is not all meant serious :) Set after Season8.
1. Chapter 1

„Wow, that was one scary ghost. The children are always the creepiest!" Dean slammed the door to his Impala shut and walked to the trunk, grapped his backpack and headed, together with Sam, towards the bunker. As they entered, he took a look at his brother. Dean noticed the slightly torn clothes, the sook on his face and the frowned mimic „So, how about a good drink, Sammy?"

Said one smiled weakly at him „I would prefer a good meal before a drink."

„I am not cooking today Sammy!" Dean walked to what he liked to call 'their great hall'.

„Kev! Where are you?" he heard a growl and was greeted with „In my room!" „Why?" „Because some people actually need to sleep Dean!" „Said the kid who was here all day while the others were out for a hunt!" „It is not like I was here playing Twister with Castiel." Kevin shouted, seemingly pissed, refering to Castiels new found love for all kind of games „And now let me sleep Dean!"

Dean frowned and looked at Sam, who seemed amused. These little arguments they had gotten used to, they were everyday. Like a family. A screwed up one, but non the less the only thing close to a family they would ever have. „So beloved brother. If you could stop your amusment you would come to the conclusion that there is no one to cook us a meal. I am not going to make one step into the kitchen and your meals are...not eatable. So with Kev out, who should cook?"

„I could." Dean nearly let the just opened bottle of whiskey slip out of his hand. He turned on the head of his heels and looked at the newcomer. Castiel was standing in the doorframe ad looked at them „I assume the hunt was good" „Good he says, like a hunt could be 'good'..." Dean mumbled under his nonexistent beard and offered Sam a glass of whiskey. „Yeah, all solved" Sam said and smiled at Castiel.

„But Cas. Seems without your grace your hair is no longer that great!" with that Dean laughed while pointing at Castiels hair, which in fact was looking like a hedgehog.

Castiel looked on the ground and answered quietly „I...was in the bathroom!" „And your hair just magically popped to all sides?" „No...I...don't understand that." Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked at the brothers „I saw your products and tried out your hairwax"

Behind Dean, Sam broke into laughter while he himself gave Castiel a beliewered look. „What?" Castiel came closer and layed a hand on Deans shoulder „I am sorry if it was inappropriative. I did not meant to insult you. I was just...what is it called? Curious." Dean just looked at him. Castiel as a human was far more exhausting than they all thought. „We could play a game if that makes you feel better Dean."

Dean stepped away while his brothers laughter grew louder „No Cas. No! I don't want to play one of your stupid games!" „Dean, calm down!" Sam tried to say between fits of laughter. „Your are hurting his feelings...again." „Shut up. I don't care. Use my products all you want, but do not try to play this games with me!" Now Sam approached him „Oh Dean. Don't be sad just because you never win any of these!"

Dean turned around and Sam would swear that his eyes were spitting fire. His voice was loud as he grapped both of them at their collar „Stop! Both of you. I don't care about what you want or feel or not feel at all. All I want now is to sit down, drink this freakingly good tasting whiskey, because apparently no meal for us, Sammy. So let me be!" He let go of them and started to head to the sofa as he heard Castiel crack a „I will cook!"

„What?" Dean turned on his heels once again. Damn it, so much turning around, he began to feel like a ballerina. „I can cook Dean." Castiel said with a small smile appearing, of which Dean was not sure, if it was not supposed to be a grin and he was mocking him. „Like you could Cas." was all he said.

„Dean" Sam was giving him an almost annoyed look. „Fine then. Go ahead. Cook me something Cas. If it makes all of you shut the fuck up." And with that Dean wandered of and slipped onto the couch. He could hear footsteps and than heard his brother saying „Don't take that to heart Cas. The ghost was getting on Deans nerves 'cause he managed to play with him."

Before he knew what was happening, Sam was struck by something at the back of his head. He looked on the ground, saw the pillow and focused his eyes on his brother, who stared back with an intense glare. „I told you to stop. Don't get on my nerves Sammy. Understood?" Deans voice was ringing from the walls. Before Sam had the chance to respond, they could hear a loud hiss followed by Kevin shouting „Honestly? You are acting like kindergardeners. Screw you all. Let me sleep!"

Dean just groaned but kept quiet otherwise. Castiel on the other hand was confused „What are we? Acting? Like the Pizzaman we once saw on the brightbox?" Sam coughed, trying to hold in the laughter „No Cas. Not like...the...not like that. Don't think about it. What about going into the kitchen now?" He took Castiel by the shoulders and led him to the cooking place. „What should I make Sam?" „Make something easy Cas." Castiel nodded and smiled at him. „If you need help, just call!" with that, Sam trotted out of the room, leaving Castiel on his own. He walked over to the shelves and searched for various things. He had often watched Dean as he had cooked. He knew exactly what he would make. He grabbed a large knife and started cutting an onion.

It was quiet in the bunker, expect oft the noise from the kitchen, were Castiel seemed to be very lively. Sam smiled to himself. As much as he liked the old-Castiel, he liked the human one far more. It was like having a little brother out of nowhere who was, well, a bit retarted. Clueless and often helpless, but ever trying to make up for it. „Ahhh...what the...assbutt!" Sam jumped up and runned to the kitchen. He pushed the door open and found Castiel staring at his hand in disbelief. „What happened Cas?" „I was cutting onions...there!" he pointed at the counter, the knife still in his hand, which Sam catched off „and then it started to hurt and I was bleeding...it hurts Sam!"

Castiel looked so serious and had tears in his eyes, that Sam felt like getting a heartache. Talk about brotherly feelings again. „Let me see.", he demanded and Castiel handed him his left ringfinger. Sam led him to the sink and held the finger under the water. As the blood washed off, it was clear that it was only a small cut, nearly closed again. „Oh Cas, you need to concentrate." „I was just singing with the radiothing Sam." Mentioned one listened to the song played and recognised it as 'Angel with a Shotgun'. He smiled and patted Castiels back and finally took in the mess around him.

Various ingredients were lying around, the shelves were opened and there were bits of onions and spices on the floor and working space. „What exactly are you cooking?" „I don't know what it is called. The thing families eat together. The time when they pretend to be grateful and happy." „You want to cook like for thanksgiving?" „Yes, that is what it is called!" Castiel beamed at him and forgot about his pounding wound. „Cas, we don't even have a turkey! And I said something easy." „It is not?" The smile disappeared and Castiel looked down. „ I know there is no turkey. That is the reason I kept cutting onions." He pointed to a large bowl filled with onionslices „But there are none left now." Sam could not hold it anymore and broke into laughter. „And you hoped a turkey would walk in here on his own?" Sam felt guilty as he looked at Castiel who began to tap nervously with his feet. „Cas, it is just too much. What you wanted to do needs hours preparing. So what about you make noodles with tomatosauce?" With that he searched the room for all needed ingredients and explained the proper preperation for the meal. After he finished, he watched Castiel starting to boil the water. „Don't forget to add salt and pepper in the end. I am in the hall if you need something." Castiel nodded and turned around to thank Sam, but he was already gone.

Some time later Dean was still sitting on the sofa, taking a few sips now and then. Sam was soing some researchwork across the room. „Don't you think you should take a break Sammy?"

His brother didn't even bother to lift his head as he answered „No time for that." „What about the meal then? Anything ready? My stomach will start to eat itself if it don't get food soon." „Dean, how should I know? And if you keep interrupting me, I will never finish my work."

Dean threw his arms in the air „Sorry to bother you Sammy. I was just..." „Dinner is ready Dean!" Castiels head appeared just millimeters from Deans face. „Woah!" Dean jumped up, the glass shattering to hundreds of pieces as it slipped from his hand. Castiel looked innocently at him, leaning over the sofa. „We talked about that Cas!" Dean literally screamed, a vein pounding on his neck „Personal Space. Respect that you son of a bitch!" „ I am no son of a" „Shut up!" Dean was furious. He was hungry, tired and that ghost had really gotten on his nerves. And no matter how he tried, or how often, Castiel never understood what that 'spacematter' was about. And Dean got the feeling he never would.

„Really guys, what is so hard about letting me sleep?" Kevin appeared in the room, looking tired and glared at all of them. „But Cas, he" „No Dean. Stick that up your ass if you want, but preserve me!" Dean just stood there, mouth opened. What has that boy turned into. He liked him better as the quiet crybaby, not the Han-Solo-Embodiment.

Kevin turned to Castiel „So, I heard dinner is ready?" Castiel managed a little smile and nodded.

A few moments later everyone has gotten himself a bowl full of the meal Castiel has managed to cook. Castiel was sitting at the table, straight up, smiling proudly as he wished them a good meal.

They all took a full spoon into their mouth but simutaneously spat it out again. There were a lot of swearing and groaning filling the room. After a while Dean managed to open his mouth properly to say: „So what? You wanted to drown a ghost in that afterwards or why is it salt with red coloring and some noodles?"

Castiel looked back and said „I did not know it would taste that...like that. I just thought a little more would be good. Sam even remembered me twice about the salt!"

„So Sam is the guilty one here then." Dean glared at Sam, who instantly backed away „No Dean. Forget about it!" Dean stood up and approached his brother like a lion, ready to jump at the scared antelope.

Sam tried to to run out of the room, but Kevin blocked his way „Oh poor Sam!" Sam turned away, to find Dean only a short distance away. „No, no, no!" he squeaked and headed for the other door. Just before he reached it, Castiel appeared and blocked that one too. Sam looked at him pleadingly, but Cas just shrugged „Sorry, but I don't want to be at fault!" Sam nearly panicked as he was grapped from behind. „Tickle attack!" Dean announced, before he started to use Sam's weakness of being ticklish to 'punish' him. Between him laughing and trying to get some breath, Sam tried to plea at Castiel and Kevin, but both of them made sure not to move one finger.

Dean would not be after their asses this time!


	2. The Mushroom Hunt

Stories from the Bunker

„The Mushroom hunt"

Castiel was happily walking through the woods while Dean was asking Sam a few meters behind him "Why are we doing this again, Sammy?" "We are doing that because Cas was freaking you out and you actually started to plan his assassination!" Sam answered quite amused by that thought. Before they went out into the woods Dean and Castiel have had an argument in the Bunker about hunting. Castiel was trying to convince Dean to take him out on a hunt because sometimes the bunker bored him as hell. "Cas this is serious you are human now and you could get killed!" Dean said very annoyed. Castiel just stared at Dean not moving an inch and told him about his several hunting activities which he all survived. Sam just added to Dean "Dude, look we can watch out for him!" Dean was not amused by these words but before he could have said anything Kevin just got out of his room and began to talk "Hey Guys, Garth just called and he told me about suspicious activities around the woods here." All of them turned around and Dean was the first who opened his mouth but he shut it again. Castiel smiled and said "Are these not great circumstances, it is nearby and you can "Watch over me" if you want to say so." Sam looked at Dean and then again at Kevin, who was smiling conspiratorial because he was well aware of the fact that there could not be anything in these woods. Finally the guys understood what Kevin was doing and so Dean agreed to go out for a hunt. They grabbed their stuff and Kevin was pleased that he was finally alone in the bunker and he had his quite peace. To be honest since Castiel is human it is mostly pretty loud in the bunker.

A little time later Dean, Castiel and Sam were still walking through the wood and Castiel started to annoy Dean again. "Dean have you heard that, it sounds like a, well I do not know what it sounds like but it sounds dangerous, don`t you think?" or "Dean have you seen these marks at the tree, locks like some kind of an animal." Dean looked at the tree, then at Sam and then at Castiel when he finally found his voice. He tried to be nice but all h got out was "Cas stop it, okay just stop it. Here is, was and never will be something in the woods. It is a safe place nothing evil can get near the bunker it is protected!" Castiel faced Dean pretty upset then he turned around and went on. "You hurt is feelings, again!" Sam said to Dean. He muttered something at Sam which should not be told and then he went on too.

Whatever the reason, Castiel was quite amused because of the look of a mushroom. He asked "Sam what are these red things with white points on it?" Sam answered "This is a Toadstool". "So I can eat it right, mushrooms are eatable?" "No, no you cannot eat it, it is a poisoned one, but yes you can eat some mushrooms." "And which?" "Well we can look if we find some if you want to?" Sam asked. "Yes that would be great" he answered.

Once a while it happens to be that a hunting trip turns into a "hunt" for eatable mushrooms. Castiel "Can I eat this one?" "Yes this is eatable!" Sam replied. Right after these words a big regret was seen on Sam´s face and Dean just had the time to turn around and to open his mouth to speak up, but by that Castiel already had bitten a big peace out of the mushroom. In the same second he spat it out and shouted out loudly "this is disgusting!" Dean just looked at Castiel and said "Yeah this is because you have to cook it before you eat it, god damn it Cas!" Sam felt really sorry for Castiel because honestly he has not been told to cook the mushrooms and how should he know that?" Castiel stepped slightly from one foot to the other, looking down at the ground. Sam looked reproachful at Dean, who just puts his hands in the air to show his innocence. Sam intensifies his glare and Dean told Castiel finally "Look Cas I am sorry for misusing the name of the lord neither did I wanted to upset you!" Castiel looked up to Dean with a small hint of a smile on his face. "We could collect some mushrooms and then cook a meal together" Dean offered as a sign of peace. Castiel was not sure about what to think because Dean being nice to him has been a rare occasion lately. But after a short moment Castiel decided to accept his offer and they started to pick up mushrooms.

A few hours later the three of them came back to the bunker. When they entered the great hall Kevin got out of his room "How was the hunt?" Castiel went straight to Kevin and slapped him in the face. Kevin looked really confused at Castiel "Dude, what, why?" he asked. "Why did you just slapped him like a little girl?" Dean wanted to know. "I just figured out that he was the one who said that there was something in the woods. So actually he set me up! I thought he deserves it! Now let us cook!" He went out of the room into the Kitchen. The Boys, pretty confused were looking at each other "Did he really just slapped me?" Kevin still wondered about it. "You heard the girl she thought you would deserve it! Now let us cook I am starving!" Dean said quite amused by now and left the hall in direction of the kitchen. Sam was shaking than he looked at Kevin who could not help himself and started to laugh very hard. After a short moment Sam and Kevin were following Castiel and Dean into the kitchen. Dean had already unpacked all the mushrooms and a beer in his hand. With a bright smile on his lips he offered them a beer but neither of them wanted one. "So what do we have to do now?" Castiel wanted to know. "We have to clean the mushrooms than cut them and we have to cook them in the frying pan" Dean said while he becomes more and more happy. But this feeling should not last for long. "So do we need soap?" Castiel looked at Dean. "What, no we do not need soap for cleaning the mushrooms!" he answered right away. "It is enough if we dap them with a wet paper towel and cut out the sponge!" Dean, Kevin and Castiel sat down at the table where they started to prepare the mushrooms for cooking. "I think fried potatoes would fit with the mushrooms, I will cook some!" Sam said. They agreed with him. Before Castiel started he looked at Dean and Kevin what they were doing and started than too. After grabbing one mushroom he released a surprised sound "Woops, they are very slippery!" He almost dropped it to the ground. Kevin looked up at him "Yes they are!" and then he went on.

Sometime later, Dean were mumbling an ACDC-Song, out of nowhere a mushroom hit him straight in his face. He almost fell off his chair "What the hell!" he looked up at Castiel who already had another mushroom in his hands, pretending like nothing had happened. Sam and Kevin did the same. Dean looked at one after another but he let it be after a few seconds. When he looked away Castiel were looking satisfied and relived.

While the potatoes where roasting in the pan Castiel were taking the last mushroom without watching. "Ahh, damn it Cas!" Dean shouted "Watch out!" Castiel accidently cut Deans hand with his knife. He just recognized what had happened "I am sorry I did not meant to hurt you" and he gave him a paper towel. Dean stood up looked at Castiel and said "You are driving me crazy, you know that!" Without another word he left the kitchen and all they heard were the bunker door click shut. "I did not want to do that!" Castiel started "Do not think about it he is a little bit thin-skinned this week and he know that you did not mean to hurt him!" Sam steadied him. "Anyways the potatoes are almost ready, now we have to fry the mushrooms and then we can eat!" Kevin puts the mushrooms into another frying pan and Castiel got the spices from the shelf. "Which do we need?" he asked Sam. "Pepper and Salt will be enough!" he responded. "How much?" he wanted to know. "Just try it out, start with less and then taste it!" Sam answered without looking. Castiel started with the pepper and when he wanted to add the sugar Kevin stopped him "No Cas wait" Castiel turned around "this is not salt it is sugar!". Castiel looked at the ground he felt embarrassed, what you could see in his face. "No Problem Cas that happens to me all the time!" Kevin added. "Really?" Cas wanted to know. "Yes, once I wanted to flavor my tea with sugar but instead of sugar I put salt in it. Which I did not knew by then. I just came back in after a long walk during the winter so I really wanted to enjoy my hot beverage. I took a big swallow just to spit it all over my carpet, like immediately!" Castiel started to smile a bit. I will give you hints, before you flavor something taste the spice you want to use, just to be sure it is the right one!" Kevin told him the story like a big brother would tell his little brother to cheer him up and by that thought Sam knew instantly how Castiel felt. Castiel finished the cooking while Sam and Kevin were setting the table for the four of them. They tasted the potatoes and the mushrooms and both were really good which made Castiel just happier.

In the middle of the meal they heard the bunker door click open than shut and then there were footsteps on the stairs. Dean appeared in the door frame and he was in a good mood. He looked at them raised his arm "I have Pie for us!" he smiled and sat down at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas Debate

It is the first of December Sam, Castiel and Dean are sitting in a diner in a small town. They just finished a very long Wendigo hunt while it was really cold outside, so the boys went in for a hot beverage. When they entered the city it was already dark and Castiel was wondering about all the decoration. By than he had not asked for it, he just thought all the lights and glittering would look really nice. When they left the Impala Castiel heard a piece of a conversation from two girls. They talked about Christmas and discussed their different present Ideas. Now he was curious. The three of them entered the Diner and a Christmas Song was playing. Castiel listened to it very thoughtfully, they took seats and when the song was finished Cas looked up at Sam and Dean. ,,So what is it about Christmas?",,Well, that is a good question!" Dean answered. ,,I do not remember celebrating it as I was a child because we were always on the road. Yeah Sammy and I tried to but it was not easy. I stole presents for him from houses and sometimes these turned out to be chick presents. But you know stuff happens." Sammy looked up ,,The last time we had a little celebration was the year Dean went to hell" ,,That was actually kind a nice, especially the Egg-nock!" Dean remembered. ,,Yes it was! And the last time before that was with Jess but I do not know , that seems so far away!" Sam looked out of the window and for a moment no one said a word. Castiel was the first to speak up again ,,Hmmm, okay that sounds more depressing to me. What I actually wanted to know was what is the sense of Christmas?" Why do people celebrate it?" Dean looked a little bit confused ,,I am not even religious and I know that and you as an Ex-Angel do not?" That is really said Cas!" Dean acted like an idiot. Now it was Castiel`s turn to be confused ,,What?" Why?" was all he got out. Dean told really proud of himself ,,Christmas is the day or more the eve when Jesus got born. The 24th of December, ring a bell?" ,,No that is not right Jesus birth was not during the winter, it was in autumn!" ,,Why do people think he was born on the 24th of December?" Maybe Castiel was no angel anymore but the unknowingness about that made him a bit angry. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Castiel was in a mood and so he went on with his speech ,,I mean all these people go to church, they should know that, they are Christ's are they not?" ,,Cas, wait a second, yes you are right he was born in autumn but" Sam said. ,,What?" Dean interrupted him. ,,You are kidding?" Sam and Castiel answered at the same moment ,,No, I am not!" ,,The church made this up, they turned midwinter into Christmas and well Jesus birth!" Sam added. ,,You owe me an apologies Dean!" Castiel said. ,,I do what?" Sam had a big smile at his face ,,Yes you do, and sometimes you act like a total jerk to him!" Dean glared at Sam ,, Since when did you two become so well with each other?" Castiel is constantly looking at Dean, still waiting for his apologies.

,,What can I get for you?" the waitress appeared and for the moment Dean was saved. ,,Coffee and a Pie!" was what Dean ordered. ,,What else should you have ordered, I take a salad and also a coffee!" ,, And you handsome?" she looked at Castiel. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Castile's face ran slightly red. ,,Me, hmmm, I would like to drink a pie and eat a coffee!" he stuttered. The waitress was smiling. Sam and Dean on the other hand were laughing their asses up. By the moment Castiel noticed what he has said his face got more red and he looked down to the ground. Before the waitress left the table she faced Sam and Dean and they immediately stopped laughing. Until they were waiting for their orders it was quite at the table. When the waitress came back Sam and Dean were smiling at her and they thanked her for bringing the food. When she gave Castiel his pie it made him smile again. She draws a big Smiley-Face out of cream on the pie. He looked up at her with his sweet Castiel smile and thanked her as well.

He almost forgot about the Christmas Debate, when they went back to the Impala he remembered it! ,,Ohhh, so why celebrating Christmas in winter and not in autumn?" he wanted to know. ,,Well thee becuth e astsmher!" Dean answered, unfortunately his mouth was still full with pie. Castiel looked at him ,,What did you say?" Dean swallowed that piece of pie down and repeated his answer ,,I think that is because of the atmosphere, you know the dark winter days!" Sam went on ,,Everything is shining and sparkling" ,, Sparkling? What are you a girl?" Dean was laughing about himself. ,,Very funny Dean!" Sam continued. ,,It is nicely decorated and when it is dark it is shining!" Sam glared at Dean. ,,Very nice, it is cold, you buy presents almost everything makes you feel like home." Castiel was thinking about that during the ride home. A short moment before they arrived at the bunker, Castiel said the following words ,,I think we should decorate the bunker for Christmas and maybe we could have a little party!" Deans first thought was "NO", but then he thought it over again he was quite amused by the thought of a Christmas party. For a long time in his life he could have a real Christmas Party with Sam, Cas, Kevin, with his family at their home! ,,Yes would be a great idea!" he said and Sam agreed with him. ,, But we have nothing to decorate, not even a Christmas tree holder!" Sam added ,,Since when did you become the party pooper, Sam?" Dean wanted to know. ,,Okay let us have a party but you are the one who gets all the stuff!" That was not what Dean wanted to hear and Castiel instantly knew this is not going to happen.

Two weeks later it seemed that everybody had forgotten about the Christmas plans. The last two weeks were really rough, lots to do. There were some Demons to hunt, a ghost and a witch! When the boys came back home late on the 15th of December Sam went straight to Kevin`s room. Dean drank a good glass of Whiskey and Castiel went to bed. He has not expected that being human and all this hunting would be that exhausting, but there he goes. When Dean woke up the next morning he went into the kitchen to make some Pen-Cakes. On the table he found a note from Sam. He wanted to inform Dean that he and Kevin went out and that they would come home late in the night. Sure Dean was wondering about that. He also knows that Kevin is like the little brother Sam never had and always was himself! Castiel entered the kitchen, he was smiling at Dean ,,Good Morning" ,,Morning Cas!" he repeated. ,,Kevin and Sammy are out so I thought I could show you the whole bunker!" ,,That sounds good, but where did they went?" ,,He did not say that, probably they want to spent some "quality" time!" Cas did not got that reference but he learned not to ask for everything, especially when he talks to Dean! ,,And maybe we can watch the game later!" Dean added. They heard nothing from Sam and Kevin during the day. Dean started to get a little bit concerned but he knew his brother well and so he decided not to do something for now. He would deal with that if Kevin and Sam would not come back home till tomorrow. For now he would go to bed. When Sam and Kevin got back it was already 2am. Sam entered the bunker quietly. He looked if the coast was clear and when he was sure he told Kevin to come in. They stayed up late because they still had a lot of work to do in the bunker. They did not wanted to wake the other up and so they had to be very quiet. After they were done both of them took a last look at their work, they were proud and happy. Suddenly Sam and Kevin felt a great tiredness through their whole body. They went very exhausted to bed.

When Dean and Castiel woke up the next morning it was still dark outside. The first thing Dean noticed was the snoring sound of Sam which made him feel better and he went released into the great hall. He stopped immediately and Castiel almost ran into him. They looked totally surprised and stunned at each other. The great hall looks like a winter wonderland. Everywhere chains of lights were hanging around. There are also standing little Snowman, Santa and Elf figures, just everywhere. Also Kevin and Sam put decoration snow all over the great hall. In the middle of all of this was a big, and I mean really big Christmas tree, it was about 20 feet tall. The whole Christmas tree was glittering and glowing. The bunker looked like the best place on earth for a five year old child at Christmas. It looked like in a fairytale. Castiel never celebrated Christmas before and so he found all of that would be just wonderful. Dean,yes what about Dean? Everybody who knew Dean knew that he was not the Christmas celebrating kind of a person but what he felt in this moment was pure happiness. Both of them were walking slowly through the great hall and they were looking at everything. They went into the kitchen and made breakfast. They laid the table in the great hall and the smell of the fresh cooked coffee woke up Sam and Kevin. Sam stumbled into the great hall, he looks at the laid table and stretched himself. ,,Good morning Sammy" Dean said and smiled all over his face. Kevin was following Sam but he was not looking friendly caused to the fact that he had not slept that much. When all were sitting at the table they started eating and during that they were talking about various things. At the end of the breakfast Castiel brought up the idea of Christmas Presents. ,,I just remembered that we could buy presents for each other, like these two girls in that town!" ,,Well, actually, okay why not!" Dean answered. Kevin and Sam agreed and after they had finished their breakfast they went into the kitchen and did the dishes together. Dean went back into the great hall and took another look at all the decoration. He remembered the last few Christmas eves and he noticed what he was missing. Sam walked besides him and Dean looks at his brother ,,Thank you Sammy!" and then he hugged him!


End file.
